Slluks the Skeleton
Slluks the Skeleton is a character originally created in a playthrough of LEGO Indiana Jones. He is most known for his "shoot first, second, third and neglect to ask questions" attitude, and his ability to produce a seemingly infinite amount of revolvers from his trenchcoat, simply discarding them when their ammunition has been exhausted, before being replaced by another. Appearance Slluks is a tall, foreboding skeleton dressed entirely in black, leaving mostly his bone "face" with the only other differing colour. He wears a black homburg hat, which obscures a portion of his head and face and casts a large shadow across his face, obscuring it further. History Prior Life Slluks was not always a skeleton, but rather a different person entirely who?. He died in 1860, and began to decompose completely to a skeleton. Revival and Military Career He was buried in Bedford, Connecticut of the same year. In 1938, he was revived by some magical artefact and enlisted in the US Army, given that prior to dying, he had a great interest in firearms. When America was thrust into World War II, after the bombing of Pearl Harbour, Slluks was enlisted in a special unit consisting of supernatural entities willing to fight for the country. Slluks' actions on the battlefield were described as "very, very violent, perhaps unnecessarily so". Later... Life? After the Second World War, Slluks found himself kicking around Europe, with the US Army considering him to be AWOL. While travelling around Europe, he was oftentimes taking potshots at who he perceived as "enemies of America", including Communists and those who speak out against America's actions during the Second World War. Having successfully terrorising various communities and fearing himself he'll be "hauled off to some Commie gulag", he returned to the United States in 1947, where he found himself in New York. He didn't stay for long in New York, due to the sheer amount of people there finding his presence "too scary", so he decided to his home state Connecticut, where he was more welcome, especially because of his participation in World War II. Slluks died for the second and final time in 1950, in a shootout in a bar in Connecticut, against an army of gangsters, being literally blown to pieces by the sheer firepower. His resting place is the same location, and same lot that he originally occupied. Powers Slluks is proficient in his use of firearms, being quoted to have a "very fast draw" and to be very accurate with his shot. Within his trenchcoat, the very same he was buried with all those years ago, he managed to fit a great many loaded revolvers into, seemingly an "infinite supply", prior to decomposing, he was able to fit a large amount of weaponry into his trenchcoat, but as a skeleton- and without pesky skin and organs taking up space- he is able to hold much more. His greatest power is the ability to be revived in the first place, thanks to the bizarre artefact reviving him. Unfortunately, the revival worked only once, as he died at the hands of a gangster's right-hand-men. Trivia The name of "Slluks" is "Skulls" backwards, fitting due to the fact he's a skeleton. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:US Army Soldiers Category:American Characters Category:Human Characters